wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BlizzCon 2013/questions
= Please put questions below = In theory (assuming an untimely meteor doesn't strike in a bad place), Raylan13 , Fandyllic, and TheKaldorei (though I dont have a Journalist pass, I'll still try to ask some questions at the lore panel!) are going to BlizzCon 2013! Raylan13 and Fandyllic will have press passes (even though we aren't really journalists), so we may be able to ask questions of Blizzard representatives and get answers on behalf of WoWWiki. TheKaldorei doesn't have a press pass, but will still try to ask some questions at the lore panel. It may be worth noting the new expansion should be announced at Blizzcon. Please, nothing offensive or too silly (even though it is hard to be too silly). ;The easy way To ask a question: * Click action=edit&section=new}} Ask a question * In the editor, in the box under "Subject/headline:" at the upper right, enter a short version of your question. * In the big box in the lower middle, enter the long version of your question with any other comments or details. * Put in the big box after the other stuff: --~~~~ * Click Publish ;Source editor :Try to make a new section for each question. Here's the recommended format (in wikicode): :: When horns and tentacles? ::When will Blizzard make the barber shop allow horns and tentacles to be added to characters models? ::--~~~~ Deciding on Who will ask which questions at Blizzcon Fandy/Raylan,who will ask what questions? -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 6 Nov 2013 1:48 AM UTC 01:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :We've got a decent chunk of time set aside for us, so I'd imagine we'll both be asking questions. As to which ones, we've got plenty of time on Friday (morning/evening) to figure that out. Raylan13 (talk) 17:17, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Understood,is it. Possible to decide maybe,friday morning since the lore panel seems to have to be at the first day,saddening really. - TheKaldorei ( , talk) 6 Nov 2013 5:23 PM UTC 17:23, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::If you want to ask a particular question, just say so below. We'll try to make sure all the questions get asked, regardless. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Nov 2013 12:23 PM Pacific FYI, we should prioritize questions asked on WoWWiki first. That cuts the list considerably. I may just print out all the questions. The number is getting quite large. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 7:03 AM Pacific Printable version Looks best in monobook (larger type): http://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=BlizzCon_2013%2Fquestions-print&useskin=monobook -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 8:21 AM Pacific ---- Hairstyles I noticed a few either buggy or unused hairstyles in the Model Viewer, will any new hairstyles be added to WoW? ~~Dyingsoul New Hair! Will Blizzard ever implement other hairstyles or character customizations (pertaining to the appearance given when you first make a character) so every player of the same race doesn't have the same haircut? Will players ever be allowed to give out quests and rewards? :I have my own questions too! It would be a great crowd-sourcing element and allow more player interaction if player characters could make quests for other players and give rewards if they complete the quest. Maybe some ilvl restrictions on rewards based on the items needed to complete the quest or something. It might also be a great way for crafters to get harder to find or less farmed ingredients. Could this ever happen? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 7:12 AM Pacific\ :: That would be pretty cool, I'll have a think about it and get back to you. It's awesome that you're getting press passes. So envious! Tankingmage (talk) 16:31, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: Also, I'll ask on my channel, I'm sure there will be quite a few lore related questions Tankingmage (talk) 16:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: Feel free to post questions from other folks. Just give a name and where you got the question (Facebook, Twitter, lore forums, etc.). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 4:57 PM Pacific World boss dragons Will there be more world bosses this time around? If so will you bring back the old world dragon world bosses? Darthus Void (talk)October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure at least one world boss will get added with any new expansion... Not sure about the old world dragons, but they seem to be de-emphasizing dragons lately. Both good questions. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 30 Oct 2013 4:56 PM Pacific Vol'jin And Varian Sent by Daralii on The Story Forums -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 3:31 PM UTC 15:31, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Can some background get added for this question? I assume this was about the Siege of Orgrimmar storyline. Some speculation would probably help. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Oct 2013 8:25 AM Pacific I'll Try to get some,but Yes its about the Siege of Orgrimmar,I'll ask him/her. :) -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 4:33 PM UTC 16:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Alliance and Horde truce Is this truce going to be a lasting thing throughout the next expansion, or will it be over very quickly like the truce at the end of the War against the Lich King? If so, how will new PvP battlegrounds work, along with world PvP? Will we see Alliance and Horde working together more, for example in scenarios/raids and other instances? Another question is, will this expansion be more scenario based like ? Tankingmage (talk) 02:06, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Shared Rep My question is pretty simple, will there ever be shared rep in wow? This is a question from all my friends, me and my guild, I know ALOT of people really want this, so why isn't it in the game? It will make changing main so much easier and make the game so much for fun, only to farm rep on 1 single char and all have it. :Great question! I have like 5 different 90s on one server and grinding rep for all of them is HORRIBLE! To Blizzard's credit, they have added those account-wide rep bonus items (commendations) once you hit , so that helps alot. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Oct 2013 8:31 AM Pacific Just Imagine with those factions from though,like the Kirin Tor or The Ebon Blade which gets auto friendly when you have a Death Knight or a Mage!Easy to get the tabards aswell!(Warning Magic is not for everyone please consult your parent or guardian before using magic!) - TheKaldorei ( , talk) 31 Oct 2013 4:36 PM UTC 16:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Warcraft IV Many people are expecting Warcraft IV to come. Are you working on Warcraft IV or forget it for WoW? -- 20:22, October 31, 2013‎ Graphic Updates Since the game is reaching it's 10th year, some of the textures and models look quite dated, will we see some much needed graphic updates any time soon? HiruxMagtheridon (talk) 16:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Will the Vale ever be restored? Hi, my question is will the Vale ever be restored to the beautiful peaceful place it was before the sha invaded? Stormwind Vault When will we see Stormwind Vault open? Would make a great high level raid. --Mike Day from Facebook (WoWiki Friends) on October 30 at 9:25am Royal Apothecary Society What happened to the "Royal Apothecary Society"? Will they make a return after they left the Forsaken because there is no lore concerning them after the Wrathgate incident. -- Lore and Quest This new expansion brought excitement, and kudos from all, with the introduction of the new raids. The best designs and content to date, comments from many. Where are our quests, and lore? Will you being introducing, future story lines, finally connecting what the heck we're doing on Timeless Isle,? Unless you saw the cinimatic, of the distruction of the Vale, and/or did the story line for the Dominance Offensive, you have no idea what happened and/or why. There has been so much missed with how it was presented. Right now Vol Jin is acting war chief, There has been no hints or back story, as to where/what our future adventures will be. Many, many play this game for the intricately woven story lines. Please bring back our lore and quests, that brought so many to World of Warcraft. Thank you Squeeky, Malfurion Tankingmage Youtube Questions :Questions from Developer Questions for Blizzcon2013. I know some of these have been answered somewhere before, but here we go! Tankingmage (talk) 15:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :We will ask them if we have time, but WoWWiki user's questions (even anons) have priority. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 7:55 AM Pacific * What are the origins of the Eredar and of Orcs? Thank very much. :) --Yuval Aziza * In the future, will there be any chances to get quivers back, for hunters of course. Only as Transmogs or for the roleplayers. ﻿--MrZealot112 * What happened to the Royal Apothecary Society? Are they going to make﻿ a return? --lithobilic1 * If the Orcs stopped using Warlock magic, would they become﻿ the Mag'har Orcs again? --kinesmaster * Are﻿ they going to make hydras a hunter pet for everyone? That is all. --themaskofdude * Lore: Where did the Vrykul race disappear to for the thousands of years in between the alliance landing on their shores﻿ and when the first humans started to populate the eastern kingdoms? --Henrik Abrahamsen * Plz ask Them "Will there ever be Shared rep?" This is﻿ a question from all in my guild and all my friends. It's not cool to change main because of that. --Daneil Oppenlænder * How serious is Heroes of the﻿ Storm gonna be? or is it just a small attempt to get into the moba scene late? --Ken Sherman * Dear Blizz, will you eventually remedy to the lack of room for bankers and tier set collectors? You keep adding more and more vanity gear and items, and this makes it clear that we need to get rid of﻿ hard-earned items and so on. --DixieHB * Are humans older than night elves?﻿ --Funnti Dassi Well then!These questions are all good!But I think that Ken Shermans question is not much of lore but more of a Gameplay question!-- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 6 Nov 2013 5:25 PM UTC 17:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Single Player Spin-Off... With the game having a rich, vast world and a strong lore, has a single player spin-off ever been considered? (Like an Assassin's Creed, Metal Gear Solid types or any other). --Kati yilan (talk) 19:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Soul Sent by Eliysa from the Story Forums! Since the Dragon Soul was taken away via Time Travel, the Second Wars lore would be changed, Derek Proudmoore would be alive (KUL'TIRAS NEEDS YOU) and the Horde wouldn't control the red dragons, therefore Day and Night of the Dragon has NEVER happened! -- TheKaldorei ( , talk) 6 Nov 2013 8:30 PM UTC 20:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Zone scaling Is it a possibility to be able to scale your level whilst leveling in order to level in lower level zones. For example a player might want to level in both Darkshore and Westfall but wouldn't be able to do this in the current system. Tankingmage (talk) 20:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds complicated. Is this asking for something like Guild Wars 2 has? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Nov 2013 2:26 PM Pacific :: I talked to a friend about this once, and he also said Guild Wars 2 had something similar. I haven't checked how Guild Wars 2 scaling works but what would be good is if your character simply scaled down to be less powerful. So a level 23 in Duskwood might decide they want to scale down to do Darkshore, or something like that. One of the main problems with playing wow with friends is the fact that you pretty much need to be within 2 levels of each other to play. It's very temperamental and annoying. I remember on many occasions saying things like ok, well I'll power level up to your level and meet you on wow tonight, when we wanted to just play then. Tankingmage (talk) 22:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Elusive characters Will the next expansion bring us some elusive characters back? It was hinted we'd get to see Alleria and Turalyon to come back. Also a redemption story of Illidan was hinted being a possibility. To add to that, Wrathion is adamant about a unified Azeroth. Will we get to see how they play apart in shaping what Wrathion is trying to get mortals ready for? Also what of Med'an, Garona or Valerra, will they appear? Can things be concluded between Varian and Garona? -- 06:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Alleria and Turalyon What happened to Alleria and Turalyon? Are they dead at Outland? -- 19:18, October 30, 2013 Illidan questions from Youtube :Questions from Developer Questions for Blizzcon2013. * Will Illidan be coming back in the next expansion, and if so,﻿ will their finally be a demon hunter class? --NBAplayer39 * Is Illidan a big element from the upcoming expansion﻿ ? or are they keeping that for future expansions? --Equinox Questions posted on the Battle.net forums http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/10468846990?page=2 http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/10468846991 Oceanic and American servers, racist I know... I'm not going to copy them all across individually, but you can pick relevant questions out when your preparing your list. Thanks Tankingmage (talk) 10:58, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'll select questions and post them below. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 6:44 AM Pacific ::Most of the questions are posted below... we will ask them if we have time, but WoWWiki user's questions (even anons) have priority. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Nov 2013 7:54 AM Pacific Wands I think it's cool that they made wands main weapons instead of stat boosters like the past... But why are they not adding any cool wands to the game? it's literally become a staff fest. Boring. --Valaerion Kezan Will Kezan ever be visited on, or rather expanded on past the goblin starting zone? --Isaiath Dalaran and Draenei Mages Since Dalaran was not featured in the Siege of Orgrimmar and was on the move during 5.1, is it safe to assume we'll see the Lady Proudmoore and her flying magi city again soon? If the next expansion does heavily include Draenei, can we get a Draenei Magi Organization? They were the best Mages in the known universe, yet they have never been touched on. --Lorelaî Sunwell and Quel'thalas :Quoted from another forum post. I'm currently interested if the state of the Sunwell (as a mixed font of arcane and holy power) has any bearing on whether or not the Dead Scar in Quel'Thalas can be healed. Yes, I remember the quest on that subject, but that was before the Sunwell was reignited, and, well, the Sunwell does infuse the land and its people with power. Being partly holy in nature, I'm curious as to whether or not that makes a difference. --Feylanna Garrosh, Focusing Iris, Thaelen songweaver, the Mantid, and Wrathion plans How the hell did Garrosh get the focusing iris in the first place? The book Tides of War hints at what happened, but nothing was outright stated. How on earth could his forces overwhelm (or even find) the blue dragonflight members transporting it? Also what happened to Thaelen Songweaver? He was never seen again after the bombing, will he make a reappearance to answer for what he did now Vol'jin is Warchief and with his own faction leader as well as Aethas being ticked off? On a non related note to Horde /Alliance conflicts... Have the events of Mists broken the cycle the mantid were nurturing over the thousands of years? Or will a new empress arise and new paragons chosen? --Waraila Wrathion, how accurate would his plans have worked out if the Horde and Alliance hadn't come to an agreement in the aftermath of Siege? Would his plan have backfired or gone the way he envisioned? --Waraila Arator the Redeemer When and where was Arator the Redeemer born? --Gibbons More scenarios Will scenarios be used to show story events and if so can they give an example of what is planned? --Danseis Tauren Paladins/Druids and Crowley The UVG says that tauren had paladins in ancient times, and we know they had druids. Are those the same, or were they different orders? Was this before or after the draenei picked up the Light? What was the point in retconning Crowley from the only worgen hero into the greatest traitor Gilneas has ever known? Why was Halford Wyrmbane okay with that decision? Why were Genn or Varian? Why bother retconning it into a Forsaken victory when they lost the battle for it twice between Gilneas and Silverpine? --Guennivere Ethereals death and Old Gods Horde race What happens when an Ethereal die? Are they simply dead or can they simply escape and reform themselves, considering their body is made of energy? Is it a possibility that the Horde would some day have a race inspired by the Old Gods? The Alliance seems to be leaning towards the Titans heavily, with all their titanic races and the general feeling of order they bring with them, and since the Horde is usually more chaotic and unrelated to the Titans, is developping them as being more related to the Old Gods and forces of chaos such as them a possibility you considered? --Cobble Draconic affection What are the different forms of draconic affection? One imparticular has been used often in novels, a kiss on the palm of the hand. Kalcegos did it to Jaina and Krasus did it to Alexstraza. Is it just as simple as "he is showing his love" or is it more "I honor my consort with this touch"? For a former Aspect to go down on his knees and kiss a human on the palm may not seem like much to you, but to me I think it means more then love or a little fling. I think it means more along the lines of undying devotion. Krasus died for the love of his Queen and his race, he was also prime (and only remaining) Consort to the Aspect of Life. Does Kalec now see Jaina in the same/similar light? --Sardre Gnome priests When will gnome priests be elaborated on? We had the sunwalkers debut in MoP for the Karasang Wilds. We still have little idea why gnomes became priests all of a sudden. --Kinria In-game holidays Will the in-game holidays ever be revamped, or more added? --Killercaitie Guild mentoring Will we ever see a mentoring system come around? --Saelantha Normal difficulty flex raid Will we see a normal flex raid in the future? Our guild has around 13-17 people on during raid nights so we do flex raids, so we don't have to sit anyone. While flex is fun, a lot of people like normal because of the ilvl gear. Will we see a flex with normal ilvl difficulty? --Treesapped